The present invention relates to a novel and useful doweling template.
To employ dowels in joining work pieces, extremely accurate apertures must be drilled such that the work piece accurately aligns with another similarly drilled work piece. It is known that dowels provide a superior joining of elements used in construction of items composed of wood, metal, plastic, and the like.
In the past, guides have been devised for the . utilization of dowel-type joints. For example, a Dowel Pro Kit, number 967189 sold by Sears Roebuck & Co., Chicago Ill. and a Dowel Quick Kit sold by WoIfcratt Inc. or Itasca Ill. represent prior doweling aids. Unfortunately, such prior devices require clamps for use and lack versatility in drilling dowel recesses in different directions and with various sized work pieces.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,176,989, 4,730,959, 4,668,134 and 4,740,117 described doweling templates that are manually or mechanically guided to a certain position to drill openings in a single direction.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,838,966, 4,145,160, 4,153,384, and 4,421,442 describe doweling jigs or templates which use a variety of clamps to align the fittings which may be drilled in one direction.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,474,514 and 4,923,340 show doweling jigs which employ guides extending along side portions of a work piece. However, openings may only be drilled in one direction since only one set of guides are employed in such jigs.
A doweling template which is easy to use, is accurate, and is versatile would be notable advance in the construction industry.